emorsetfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races in Emorset are in many ways like they are in a typical fantasy world, but in some ways different. That said, it's probably a good idea to bear in mind that in most cases, there is more variation in demeanor and attitude within each and all races than between them. Humans While each race runs the gamut of philosophies and behaviors, humans are the most varied of the varied. There is little to be said about humanity that could even begin to accurately generalize them. (Although that said, this is written largely from a human perspective. Each race probably has a similar feeling about themselves, and regards each other race as having plenty of more-or-less common characteristics to set them apart.) Elves Many think of elves as carefree, naturalistic, and flighty. This isn't entirely wrong, from a certain perspective, but oversimplifies a deeper truth about elvish identity. Those who live with elves for a long period may note that a single individual may behave in vastly different ways over the years, decades, even centuries that pass in the course of their lives. An elf that expressed utter loyalty to a human kingdom at one point, but then relocated to live elsewhere five years later, may seem "flighty" indeed. With Elves, though, it's more than just changing their behavior. In a way, it's more like they allow their very identity to evolve. Arguably to some degree it is not only elves that feel this way, but elves are particularly disconnected from their past selves. Translated from Elvish, "seven years, I am not me," is a common phrase. The exact amount of time an elf considers himself or herself to no longer be himself or herself varies greatly and depends on context, and the transition tends to be more gradual than abrupt. But the core of it is, an elf does not necessarily feel they are the same individual they were a decade or two ago, much less centuries. Elves make promises and oaths because they feel the need in the short term, and then break those promises because they don't feel they're beholden to them anymore. Some other races find elves to be disloyal and unreliable in the long term. A human Duke in Minorr remarked once, an elf that swears loyalty for thirty years is going to stay loyal for thirty years, but an elf that swears loyalty for life is going to depart when he feels like it. Dwarves Dwarves value community and stability. By their nature, typical dwarves feel most at home in deep and enclosed spaces, building incredible underground structures in caves and mountainsides, and beneath the ground. Despite dwarvish engineering and ingenuity in excavation of space, living quarters can be cramped and close together, and dwarvish society has evolved many customs and rituals in order to avoid the strife that would otherwise result from such high population densities. Most dwarves strive not to be "the nail that stands out", lest they be hammered down. Going along with society is of paramount importance. Dwarves also have a strong resistance to any one individual or small group influencing what "going along with society" means, and any sort of propaganda is frowned upon just as much as nonconformity. Change can occur, but only very very gradually. Orcs Orcs seem paradoxical to many outsiders. They have firece devotion to their clans or tribes, but at the same time, infighting and civil war is rampant. Understanding Orcish mentality hinges on understanding that Orcs put "survival of the fittest" above almost all else as a philosophy. Orcs who are allies may choose to engage in a deadly battle on a whim, and rationalize it that whoever is the loser did not deserve to continue to live anyway. They believe they are helping their clan and helping orc-kind by voluntarily weeding themselves out if they are weak. Curiously, the orcish culture is one of the more accepting of beings who are biologically other races. As long as you refer to yourself as an orc, and you act like an orc, you're an orc. Humans and half-elves are often seen among orcish tribes, with tribal tattoos, having chosen to devote themselves entirely to the Orcish lifestyle. Orcs that try to venture out are a little less fortunate. It is not likely, for example, for most humans to consider an orc to be human, simply because they act human. That said, some orcs do just that, and many settlements of other races might find themselves with one or more orcish adoptees into their society. Halflings Halflings. Goblins Goblins. Gnomes Gnomes.